Worker
Workers build your Cars or Buildings. You can get various forms of workers with different stats, most of the better ones cost instead of , so you should save up a lot. You can get up to 8 free workers by using a friend code - and you can invite even more friends to work in your shops for additional bonuses. Be sure to invite many people. Example friend code: "HNGG410" As of Patch 1.458 it's possible to put workers in the Rest Room. Workers Workers and their base stats at level 1, this can be further upgraded by feeding them donuts to level the worker up. Halloween Special Team Limited Edition Note: To be able to get Time Monster you have to buy Franken Delio, Donuts Witch and Count SWAGULA as a bonus you'll get 300 . ZFC Special Team Limited Edition Note: To be able to get Michelle you have to get (buy or by Mystery Card - this is recomended as you'll get all 3 (and a number of duplicates) for about 700-1000 along with tons of , , Fuel and Item) Biggy Z, Chicken Zombie and Redneck Bayou as a bonus you'll get 300 . Console Special Team Limited Edition Note: To be able to get Twerk Machine you have to get (buy or by Mystery Card - this is recomended as you'll get all 3 (and a number of duplicates) for about as low as 140 along with tons of , , Fuel and Item) Bonus Maximus, Masta Chef and Snoop Dragon as a bonus you'll get 300 . Also you can borrow for free Bonus Maximus and try him for 6 hours. Stats * Quality: A higher quality stat ensures better quality Cars when working in a team, and thus more profits. * WP/Min: Work points per minute / Efficiency. The more WP a worker has, the faster he will burn through his stamina. * Speed: Movement speed of the worker. You'll notice this most in CatMan. This is the speed at which the worker moves between cars and buildings. * Stamina: Is the amount of work a worker can perform before needing a . You'll notice this most in Zombie Joe. Levels Each level has a title. Quotes Workers will give random quotes when tapped: * Name is a good place! * Name is on the top! * Call me Name! (Maybe) * Call me Name * Hi, I'm Name * Hey, I'm Name * I could use some level up * I'm known as Name * My name is Name * Tap me for details! * What can I do for you? When working on a building they might randomly say other things: * For Name glory ! * It's going to be awesome !! * I could use an item * Item me up ! * I'm so slow... lol! * Let's finish this !! * Let's beat this dust! * Pump my stats boss * This is Epic! * Time for a Perk ! * Time for an item * To the end of time boss !! * We're going to DO IT !! * Workers, assemble !! * Work harder for the boss !! Category:Workers